


When tomorrow comes

by Chizuriyoshida



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, i did this to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: The Horde and Alliance have ceaced attack but as tomorrow comes peace is not promised, it was never promised in the first place as Garrosh inteand to make an example to the Alliance thats the Horde know not of peace only war.This is lowkey very kinky compared to what im used to writting.





	When tomorrow comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around when Anduin was only 15 and Garrosh was still incharge, yeah i dont know why i even thought of this i think i might need a little help

"To the brief unity we share".

"To the brief unity we share" the people chanted after the warlords as the clinking of glass, laughter and singing filled the room, Garrosh however didn't seem to be enjoying the humans taste in food and entertainment "Come on have a drink, come tomorrow the unity will be broken but tonight we shall stand as one" Varian hiked putting his arm around the seemingly large Orc, Garrosh merely shrugged Varian off and examined the room, he didn't want "unity" that the people craved he wanted fear. Varian didn't stop, he pestered him into drinking, glass after glass, song after song, he warned Varian, he was not to take him so lightly, Varian was to drunk to even comprehend the threat not that it mattered to him anyway Varian was a prideful human and to Garrosh being considered his ally was disgraceful, he would need to make a strong example to Varian just how bad the war between them is.

This was a grudge he just couldn't push past him, to him humans were to light hearted, letting him and the Horde into there territory, 'what fools' his mind hissed bitterly, he knew he needed to make his mark, he wanted the Alliance to know there place upon this earth, beneath him. It had to be big, leave scars and remind them of what he was and what he can do to people, he just needed to find something he could do, someone he could break, Varian was a to easy target but also he know Varian wont break or bend to him but he wanted to see fear in Varians eyes the most, Anduin was his answer. He knew Varian loved his son more than anything he could use this make him bend and break him, he could just beat the boy but that would only teach him, he knew he would have to push past his pride, he was going to force Varian to submit using his son as the example.

Anduin was barely over the age of 15 but was still drinking with his father and his fathers men. He was bad with alcohol his father should have known better but tonight was a night of celebration, there was a night of unity between the Horde and the Alliance, something that rarely occurred so he didn't mined letting Anduin join the gathering and drink his peace, even Slyvanas joined the gathering although she couldn't quite get drunk

Anduin had barely finished his third glass and was already seeing stars, his cheeks were flushed along with his neck as he staggered around desperately trying to find his balance before slumping down next to Garrosh, Anduin didn't even notice Garrosh staring at him, he was only young yet he felt to remorse for what he was about to do as he placed his hand an Anduins thigh, he didn't realize just how small Anduin was compared to him until now as two of his fingers ground down on Anduins crotch, Anduin froze and looked back at Garrosh who just smiled "Keep it down, you don't want your daddy to notice do you?" he smirked as he slowly started rubbing him through his pants, Garrosh actually found the way the boy squirmed amusing as Anduin desperately tried to keep his voice down so he didn't disturbed his father, Garrosh found himself getting rather aroused even though Anduin looked like he was about 12. (he's 15 just so you know)

Garrosh rubbed Anduin until he felt a bulge in his pants, the boy was panting and shifting nervously, now all he needed was a place to go, somewhere to break this child. Garrosh gripped Anduin's arms hard, dragging him behind him without being noticed before finding suitable home to break into and use, preferably one that was vacant, before throwing him onto the bed and almost ripping his clothes off, Anduin was still very intoxicated and had no clue what was happening as hands slid along him, he was so soft in Garrosh's hands, Garrosh couldn't help but feel him, his hands slid around his chest brushing very close to something super sensitive ripping a soft moan from Anduins throat, Garrosh was beginning to look forward to the show that the prince of stormwind was going to give him.

Garrosh's tongue touched Anduins stomach as he licked at the soft flesh, his tusk scrapping along Anduin's soft light skin, his back arched and his nipples perked up, Garrosh was tempted to bite him but composed himself, he was going to make Anduin as lewd as possible before calling for Varian, he wanted to paint Varian's face with disgust, he wanted to ruin the thing Varian held most dear, which wasn't as hard as he thought, Anduin couldn't even comprehend what was happening all he knew was it felt 'sooo good' so good that he began to drool, he was very new to this sensation that overwhelmed him severely, he was messy as his tiny dick twitched and throbbed as Garrosh's tongue and fingers played with his most private areas "No" Anduin managed to whimper softly into his arm as he came with a quick shudder and a lewd moan teared from his mouth, he got a satisfied grunt in return.

Anduin felt fuzzy, hot and confused as his mussles twisted and tightened in the most pleasurable ways until as sharp pain hit his tail bone and snapped him out of his drunken trance as fingers twisted inside of him, he looked back as a massive orc leaned over him, it gripped his soft blonde hair, Anduin struggled and pushed at the Orc on top of him. Garrosh watched as Anduin struggled, he had finally come to his senses of what was happening to him as he desperately kicked and begged him to stop, Garrosh just smiled and thrusted his finger deeper earning a sweet yelp from the youth "No, please" Anduin begged, tears forming in his eyes as he trembled under him, what a pretty site. Garrosh by now was very aroused, the smell of Anduin and his taste was very sweet, he was also soft to touch but Garrosh was far to big for him as Garrosh stretched and stretched him barley managing 2 fingers inside of Anduin. Alas Garrosh didn't care all that much, he was still going to put it in Anduin weather it killed him or not, he started lining himself up between Anduins legs, the youths eyebrows furrowed as he shut his eyes tightly and brought his arms to his face cover up how pathetic he looked. Garrosh grabbed his wrists and forced his arm flat on the ground, now he couldn't hide.

Anduin let out a horribly pained screech as Garrosh ripped his entrance open, making his way inside using brute force alone, Anduin just laid there taking the full impact of the assault as Garrosh forced himself deeper into the youth, Anduin was tight, his insides squeezed at the intruder making Garrosh groan "Nnn, you're so tight" he huffed as his movements became more stable, grinding in and out of Anduin. Anduin's stomach turned as he tried to break free of Garrosh's grip, he tried to speak but nothing came out only strained whimpers and grunts, a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure filled Anduin to the core as he felt the pain in his hips reside inside him, he could hardly control his voice as Anduin moaned filling the room with his sweet melody but all Garrosh could do was groan over Anduin's tightness, cursing at the feeling of being squeezed as he thrusted in and out of the pathetic and helpless youth. Anduin's eyes rolled back, he wasn't sure if it was the pain or the pleasure that did it but all he knew was it left him gasping and almost begging for more.

Garrosh's pace became sloppy and uneven as he felt the need to release, Anduin could tell even though he had never done this before as Garrosh grunted loudly, a warm swelling feeling filled his lower half, Anduin shuddered and twitched, he wanted to cum, he need to cum as Garrosh slipped himself out of inside him "Ah, please" he cried, his lower regions throbbed, he couldn't take it any longer "Just wait" Garrosh whispered as a man entered the room "You wanted to see me..." Varian's eyes fell upon his weeping son, his eyes widened with horror for what Garrosh had done. Garrosh finally let his grip loosen around Anduin's arms letting them go completely, Anduin sat up quick desperately reaching out for his father but Garrosh grabbed him from behind, gripping at the youths dick and forcing his head up so his dad could see his pathetic little face as he came. Anduin's eyes meet his fathers horrid gaze "Wait" he cried out "Wait, no, please, dad i-i'm sorry" he sobbed, drool running down his chin as he leaked on to the floor "Come on now, cum for your father wont you?" Garrosh chuckled, stroking Anduin till he seized up and came on the floor right in front of his father "I'm sorry" he whimpered as his body hit the floor. Varian said nothing as he stepped forward, taking off his cloak and wrapped it around Anduin and picked him up, his eyes boiled with enough rage to set the night sky alight "Now that's what i'm talking about, come tomorrow there will be war but only when tomorrow comes".

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to email me if you have a complaint at littleemocat@gmail.com, if you liked this leave a like or a comment, im sorry im a sick fuck


End file.
